


Static

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Coda, Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Gen, LITERALLY, Post Not Fade Away, They've been through hell and back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Not Fade Away. Angel and Wesley ponder on the events at the local bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this scene stuck in my head ever since I saw the finale and it demanded to be written, just my little nod to the show and all it was. Hope you guys like it.

The small establishment was rather empty and it didn't leave much to be desired. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the two people talking at the bar while the place hummed with positive energy.

“I still find it weird that you drink anything besides your regular diet.”

The man in question only nodded towards his glass.

“I think this is a cause for celebration, and now more than ever I needed a proper drink.”

The man next to him only nodded before replaying.

“Can’t say I disagree. At least there’s no more rain.”

“Wes are you really going to take that out of this entire endeavor?”

“Like you wouldn’t?”

The man only answered with a smile.

“What was up with that rain? If I didn’t know better I’d say that was as supernatural as anything last night.”

“Still- I wanted to make it to the meeting grounds but just didn’t have it in me Angel.”

The vampire shook his head before taking a drink.

“Don’t blame you. All that rain was killing my clothes.”

“Good thing you’re a vampire then.”

He tipped his glass towards Wesley and the man did the same, before putting them back on the counter. After a moment of silence Wesley spoke.

“We did some good, didn’t we?” he asked, his gaze directed to the corner where the small television was placed. Angel followed his gaze before it rested on the same television.

“I’d like to think so.”

“Probably not enough.” 

“Always fighting right?”

Angel only shrugged his shoulders before looking down at his wet clothes. 

“This will come in handy where I’m off to.”

Wesley glanced down towards his torn clothes and then at Angel.

“Mine won’t.”

“You won’t be joining me Wes.”

Wesley scoffed and only nodded towards the television again.

“The powers that be damned me a long time ago Angel. I am not going anywhere but down.”

“Yeah I’ve already picked a favorite place the last time I was there.”

They chuckled humorlessly.

“I guess the fight continues?”

Wes and Angel took a drink before putting the empty glasses on the counter.

“It was an honor fighting beside you Angel.”

“Likewise Wes.”

Somebody from the bar shouted for another round as they continued to enjoy their night. A man came to the bar and saw two drinks on the bar, filled and ready.

“These two for us?”

Bartender nodded, the two figures from before nowhere to be seen, like they never were there to begin with. As the man took the drinks he motioned to the bartender at the television.

“Does it ever stop?”

Bartender only shrugged and moved to clean the counter. As he did so he glanced at the television to see what was on. It was a torn down building, almost like a comet struck down and a giant crater was left in its wake. It looked like something from nightmares. 

On the bottom of the screen he read:

DISASTER STRIKES Hyperion hotel and the half a block radius around it is destroyed, as the cause of this destruction remains unknown. Reportedly some witnesses have heard unnatural growls and screams, with some reporting strange giant creatures, but the doctors are saying that is all from the shock. The hallucinations were a common occurrence. 

Another picture of the crater was shown, as fire licked its surface, as the reporter on the screen explained:

‘There are some reports about people being here, but as you can see the survival was impossible as the fire took everything with it. Almost like the hell itself was on the surface last night. Whoever was there, nothing but ashes would remain.’

Bartender shook his head before muttering, “Poor bastards.”

With that thought he went back to work. The shouting and laughter drowned out the static sound from the nearby television as life went on.

(the end)


End file.
